


Hot Damn

by Super_Secret_Slash_Agent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Everybody Wants Stiles, First Kiss, First Time, I Don't Even Know, Implied Mpreg, Jealous Derek, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Plotbunnies, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tags Contain Spoilers, There's A Tag For That, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, all the sterek, and sterek - Freeform, how could they not be, stiles is hot shit, they are evil, this is all an elaborate excuse to write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Secret_Slash_Agent/pseuds/Super_Secret_Slash_Agent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has no idea why all the werewolves suddenly see him as the most attractive guy in the universe, on a scale of 1 to GQ he was maybe a game show host, good looking enough to put in front of a camera but with a stunning assistant to keep the audience engaged. He just wishes it would stop, it was seriously getting into the bad touch and he was seriously considering asking Derek to make them stop.</p><p>or, Stiles is suddenly hot, werewolves in heat all want a piece of that and Derek has a little green monster on his back called jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, if I did Sterek would be canon and Stiles would be the main character.

Stiles knew that werewolves had heats, well sort of. He remembered Derek saying something about that being a thing to Scott while they had been playing COD but instead of paying attention Stiles took the opportunity to ask the question on the minds of rabid fangirls everywhere, was knotting a thing? Apparently, he really missed out on the important stuff in that conversation cause he had not expected to end up kiss his best friend by the end of the day when he woke up this morning, or you know, ever. It came out of no where too, they had just been hanging out, talking. Well, Scott had been talking, mostly about Allison, but that wasn't anything knew. In fact, it was so old hat that it made the kiss all the more surprising. Scott had just been saying how much he wanted Allison to take him back for the thousandth time when he looked at Stiles for the first time in about an hour of complaining to the ceiling and stopped mid sentence. He was about to ask what was wrong when he felt the firm pressure of lips against his own. In his shock, Stiles mouth fell open slightly, inadvertently allowing Scott to deepen the kiss. Stiles had no idea what to do, his best friend just stole his first kiss and he now had a tongue shoved down his throat, seriously, was Scott trying to reach his lungs, cuz Stiles thinks he might have since he doesn't remember breathing since the kiss started. It's when Scott's finger slips into the waist band of his jeans, tugging ever so slightly, that Stiles snaps out of it. He makes a small sound of protest, the only thing he can get out around the tongue currently making a detailed map of the inside of his mouth, but it does the trick and snaps Scott out of his haze. 

Scott pulls back and stares at Stiles in horror, "Oh God Stiles, I am so sorry! I have no idea why that happened. Is this what Derek meant by impulsiveness during heat, cuz you looked so hot and I HAD to kiss you so I did and oh my God Stiles, when did you get so hot and oh God what if Allison finds out what will I do, am I going to do stuff like that to her while I'm in heat? Maybe i should stay away from her for a little while, or everybody, I don't want to go around kissing people, it could get taken the wrong way, i could hurt somebody's feelings or take their first kiss and oh God that was your first kiss Stiles, how could I do that to you?" Scott stopped finally, breathing heavily after that long speech. 

Stiles snorted, "Scott, just because you are a werewolf doesn't mean you don't have to breath." 

Scott looked down guiltily, "No but apparently it means I have to steal your first kiss." 

Stiles blushed lightly and was kinda glad Scott was looking away, "It wasn't that bad dude." 

Scott finally looked up, his eyebrow raised in question, "Dude, i just shoved my tongue down your throat and all you have to say is 'it wasn't that bad'?"

Stiles shrugged, "What do you want me to say, that your kiss traumatized me and I need years of therapy to be able to look at a tongue again without breaking into hysterics?"

"No," Scott sighed, "But I did just kiss ambush you, I was kinda expecting a punch to the jaw or something."

This time it was Stiles who raised an eyebrow, "You want me to punch you in your werewolf jaw so I can have a broken hand in addition to the worlds most one sided first kiss in the history of first kisses?"

Scott groaned and flopped back so he was staring at the ceiling again, "I am the worst friend ever."

Stiles laughed, "Whatever, it's cool. Stop freaking out about kissing me and get back to freaking out about Allison never loving you again." Scott whined in distress, immediately returning to the topic of Allison and all but forgetting the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next, Lydia and ... Jackson!?!


	2. Jackson and Lydia

The next time it happened was the next day, and Stiles supposed he should have expected it after what happened with Scott but this took him by surprise more than anything possibly could have. He had just been walking towards his Jeep at the end of the school day when he gets pulled into an abandoned classroom. His first thought was that there was another big bad in the area and he was getting kidnapped... again. It turned out to be completely different and he was now sitting in the lap of Jackson Whittemore, whose very prominent erection was right under his ass, and Lydia Martin was in the process of straddling the two of them and Stiles wasn't too sure if she was wearing underwear or not. Stiles gulped as Jackson's mouth went to his neck, a hint of fangs worrying the skin. 

Lydia grinned, her eyes half lidded in arousal, "You know, when Jackson told me he wanted this, I admit I was skeptical, but he was right. You look hot Stilinski." 

Stiles groaned as she grinded down onto him, making him grind back into Jackson and letting him feel the werewolf's dick get harder underneath him. The arousal pouring off of the other boy was almost palpable to his human senses and Stiles instantly knew the wolf was in heat. Stiles groaned again, this time in frustration, he couldn't believe this was happening again. Lydia misunderstood the groan and moved her hips again, eliciting a reaction from little Stiles and allowing him to realize that no, Lydia was decidedly not wearing any underwear. For a minute, Stiles sat there, with Lydia on top of him and Jackson behind him both grinding into him a creating a dual sensation that almost overloaded his brain. Unlike with Scott, this didn't end in apologies and embarrassment and writing off the whole thing, it was Stiles phone that cut in and ruined the moment, blasting out Florence and the Machine's Howl, or in other words, Derek's ringtone. Jackson must have known because he stilled instantly as if the Alpha was actually there. Lydia followed suit when she noticed her boyfriends reaction. With a sigh, Lydia got off of Stiles, allowing him to flee the room as he answered.

As he walked down the hall, he wasn't sure if he should thank Derek for the rescue or curse him out for ending what could have possibly been the best sex of Stiles' life, never mind the fact that it would have been the first sex of Stiles' life.

The next time Stiles saw the couple, he couldn't stop the blush that crept up his face and colored his cheeks. Jackson smirked but Lydia cooed that he was adorable and maybe they could try again some other time, after all, when Jackson took her home after that, the sex had been amazing. Feeling thoroughly traumatized, Stiles left the two hoping that the awkward almost sex moments would be at an end, after all, it wasn't like anybody else would want that with Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Boyd, not sure how that one is going to go.


	3. Boyd

When Boyd happened, it was probably the moment that Stiles realized this wasn't ending anytime soon because seriously, BOYD. The guy was like a brick wall of silent that was not so secretly in love with Erica and the two would make a beautiful couple if Boyd ever got the courage to ask her out and Eric stopped being such a bitch. Although that last part was rather unlikely, because apparently, the bite turned people into leather wearing douche bags who hit other people with car parts from their own cars. Erica however, was not the current problem, Boyd was. And wasn't that a turn of events that had Stiles almost shocked into silence, almost because well he was Stiles and he babbled at large werewolves who were backing him into corners in the boys locker room.

"Seriously Boyd, I have no idea what is going on with everybody. First Scott, which was like uber traumatizing cuz the guy is like my brother and then Jackson and Lydia which I'm still not entirely convinced wasn't a dream, because that would only ever happen in a dream to someone like me and I think I totally have had that dream before but it ended way better because there were no such things as werewolves so there was no reason for Derek to call me in the middle of almost sex so maybe it actually wasn't a dream because I don't think I would dream that cuz that would make it a lame dream and I am way to awesome to dream lame dreams on account of how awesome I am and I think I said that already and would you stop stalking towards me cuz it's really very creeper wolf of you and I don't think Peter would appreciate you taking that title from him because he is a very good creeper wolf and oh God Boyd what are you doing?"

Stiles rant stopped when Boyd had him pinned against a shower wall with one hand while the other was currently cupping Stiles' ass. Stiles knows he has a fairly nice ass, but that didn't mean he wanted his friends to go around groping in. Then, at lightening speed, the hand went from outside of his jeans to inside his underwear and Stiles wasn't sure what to do. Boyd had his nose buried in Stiles' neck nudging at his pulse point while the overly large hand, Stiles seriously wondered how a highschooler could have such large hands, gripped tighter as fingers made their way between the cheeks. Stiles gasped when a large finger brushed against his hole. Boyd was leaning into him harder as a finger played at the entrance to Stiles hole, circling it before finally moving in. The tip of a finger was pushing at the entrance when Boyd suddenly stiffened and backed away with a stricken look on his face. By then, Stiles could hear the sounds of the Lacrosse team coming in for practice so he could only watch as Boyd's face flashed a myriad of emotions, surprise and guilt being the most prominent. With nothing more than an apologetic look, Boyd disappeared behind a row of lockers just as the team burst into the locker room. Stiles quickly composed himself and went to get his gear on for practice even if he would probably be on the bench the entire time and tried his best to forget what had just happened but couldn't suppress the shudder when he realized that at this rate, Erica was going to be all over him soon and Stiles didn't think he could handle that much crazed female. He didn't even want to consider the fact that Peter could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is next, he's so cute with his puppy eyes and vicious snarling.


	4. Isaac

How Stiles managed to completely forget about Isaac in his musings he did not know, he certainly remembered him now. Isaac's reaction just proved Stiles' theory that all werewolves were douches, because despite how disarmingly adorable the curls and puppy eyes were, Isaac currently had Stiles backed up against a wall on his knees. While the knees thing was new, Stiles wondered what it was with werewolves and walls, did that all have a fetish or something? Scott has done it, Derek, Erica, Boyd and now Isaac. They needed to tell him theses things, if only so he spent a little less time pushed against walls, his back would thank them graciously. But at the moment, that didn't matter because Isaac had run into him at Jungle, he would wonder why the werewolf was there at a later time, and Isaac then proceeded to manhandle him to the bathroom and get him on his knees. It didn't help that Stiles knew he wasn't getting a daring rescue from his friends, because all the drag queens thought Isaac was adorable and were probably applauding him for the hot piece of ass he hand landed. God he wished Stella had made it tonight, she would have talked sense into the girls, she seemed to have made it her personal business to protect his virtue so she would have totally rescued Stiles. But Stella was not there and Isaac was, oh God what was Isaac doing? Stiles froze when he realized that Isaac was in fact shoving his hand in his pants and, oh, now Stiles had a dick in his face. Stiles stared at it, hey he had never seen another guys dick outside of porn and he had totally wanted to after he realized he wasn't as straight as he thought he was, or maybe not even straight at all, he hadn't figured that out yet, however, the point was that Stiles was a virgin teenage boy who had recently discovered he liked boys so of course he was going to look at another guys dick when it was in front of him. Isaac leaned forward and pressed his dick to Stiles' lips but no way was he about to open his mouth, that thing was big, seriously, it must be a werewolf thing cuz Isaac was big, Jackson had felt pretty big, Boyd's everything was big and judging by how happy Allison was, Scott must be big too... he wondered how big Derek was. Stiles mentally shook the thought from his head and let out a small huff, which he instantly regretted because Isaac moaned, and jerked forward, his crotch pushing Stiles' head into the wall and Stiles groaned at the thought of the huge headache he was going to have in the morning, and he wasn't even drunk! Isaac's hands found his face, one immediately going to his newly grown out hair and gripping it tight, the other at his jaw trying to open Stiles' mouth. Werewolf strength was terrible because in no time at all Isaac had Stiles' mouth open, ready to shove a thick cock in to it. Luckily, that was when the bathroom door burst open to reveal a gorgeous and fiery Stella who immediately pounced on Isaac, pulling him away from Stiles.

Her voice was full of attitude as she pulled the two apart, "Oh no baby boy, there is no way in hell you are giving your first blowjob on the grimy floor of a club bathroom." Stiles tried not to look to relieved at her appearance and wondered if one of the girls had texted her. She had certainly gotten there fast if that was the case, or Stiles had been in the bathroom longer than he had thought. Stella pushed Isaac out of the room, glaring at him like he had stepped on her ridiculously expensive designer pumps, which was a glare Stiles NEVER wanted to be on the receiving end of, that shit was downright terrifying, it even had Isaac, a werewolf, cowering as he fled the bathroom.

Stella sighed as she pulled Stiles to his feet, "Honey, I leave you alone for one night and this is what happens?" She shook her head and took a good look at Stiles, evidently noticing his relief that the situation was over. "Baby boy, you know that you could have told Curls no right? You seem a little too happy I just cock blocked you. Was something going on there? Was he trying to force you?"

Stiles shook his head, even if Isaac kind of had been, "No, it's just I was super nervous. I've never even gotten that close to doing something like that before." Stiles blushed as he spoke, because while Isaac had been forceful, he was a good looking guy and Stiles kinda wished that circumstances had been slightly different and he could have blown the other boy.

Stella shook her head fondly, "Oh honey, you'll get to it eventually. Don't allow anyone to pressure you before you are ready. Now, I left a completely horrible date to come rescue you so I need you to come dance with me baby boy. You make the best arm candy and there is no way I am leaving you to the sharks, you look amazing tonight and if I did, I would have to end up rescuing you from half the men in this joint." Stiles blushed and Stella chuckled, "This is why I shouldn't leave you alone, you ooze virgin and trust me honey, there are plenty of men who wouldn't think twice before popping that cherry whether you wanted it or not." Stiles smiled as Stella flicked the long locks of her wig over her shoulder and strutted out of the bathroom, pulling Stiles along with her and out to the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erica is next, I'm a bit scared for Stiles.


	5. Erica

Stiles was happy, he hadn't been assaulted by any werewolves for two whole days. Granted, it had been the weekend which he spent either with his Dad or alone but still, no crazy werewolves trying to jump his bones for a few days had been nice. Although, as soon as Stiles finishes that thought, he sees Erica, and oh look, he's slammed against a wall again. It's broad daylight outside the school and it makes Stiles wonder how oblivious the people of Beacon Hills are because Erica is definitely flashing eyes and teeth, and as her hand slips in his pants and her long fingers wrap around his member he can feel the tell tale prick of claws brushing his thigh. Stiles swallows nervously, not entirely comfortable with werewolf claws anywhere near his junk, especially not Erica's because he rather likes his penis where it is thank you very much. 

Stiles hisses quietly at the blond werewolf, "Are you crazy, put those away, do you want someone to see?"

Erica just smirks, "Oh, you don't like a little pain with your pleasure?" Her claws move to dig into the soft flesh of his thigh, "I think it's never quite enough if there isn't a good amount of it."

With an unsuccessful attempt to get away from the sharp claws, Stiles scowls, "Why don't you try that on someone with werewolf healing?"

Erica laughs, her eyes narrowing, "Boyd looks gorgeous all scratched up but it heals to fast, I like to leave marks." She punctuates her words by dragging her fingers across Stiles thigh, leaving paths of bright red and stinging skin in their wake in a trail that comes far to close to his crotch for Stiles' liking. Erica's other hand moves under his shirt, coming to a rest on his side where claws dig into to his ribs hard enough to draw blood. Erica takes a deep breath, "You smell wonderful Stiles, it's not just the heat either, you always smell amazing, like forbidden fruit. I want to bite you Stiles."

Stiles furiously shakes his head, "Please don't."

Erica ignores Stiles, her face moving in to the juncture of Stiles' neck and shoulder and teases the skin with sharp fangs, eliciting a panicked gasp from Stiles. She opens her mouth wide to sink her teeth in when she is pulled away. Stiles is surprised to see Boyd standing there. The dark skinned werewolf gives Erica a disapproving look, "Erica, you can't give him a mating bite." Stiles pales as he realizes that was exactly what she had been about to do. It would have tied them together, he would have never been able to date anyone else because if he did, she would probably kill them even though she would probably be fine to continue her thing with Boyd since Stiles wasn't a wolf and couldn't do anything about it. In fact, the only reason Boyd hadn't ripped him to shreds was probably a. because of heat and b. Boyd had tried it on with Stiles not too long ago, God how was this his life.

In the presence of her mate, Erica seemed to have forgotten him and Stiles slipped away, managing to keep the tripping to a minimum, he only tripped twice which had to be a new personal record for fleeing awkward,life threatening moments. Still unsure what to make of what had been going on, Stiles sighed and said the only thing that came to mind, "I new she was a kinky bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is creeper wolf... i mean Peter.


	6. Peter

When Stiles suddenly found himself face first over a table his first thought was 'oh look, a change of pace.' his second was 'Peter, crap.'. Stiles, being Stiles, opened his mouth, "You know, you seem to be the only one with any consideration for my back. Seriously, getting shoved into walls hurts. Although I have to admit this position is kinda creepy and familiar... didn't you do this before? I think it was a car last time, it had your dead nurse in it too. That was awkward." Peter's only answer was a growl but Stiles was pretty sure the talking was distracting the older man, considering Peter's hand hadn't moved from his back since he got shoved forward. So Stiles continued, "You know, I'm pretty sure I killed you after that too. Molotov Cocktail. It was kinda fun, well as fun as setting a guy on fire can be. Although some people find that exhilarating, arsonists, pyromaniacs, murderers, dragons, phoenixes. Although technically phoenixes set themselves on fire so I'm not sure if that really counts. Wait, if werewolves are real does that mean phoenixes are? What else is real? Vampires? Unicorns? Demons? Kelpies? Kitsune? Chupacabra? Big foot? Dude you have to tell me if Big Foot is real, they have a TV show where you can get money if you have proof."

That was when things got bad. Peter's hands were yanking down Stiles' pants and boxers, cutting off the teenagers spew of words. Peter smirked, "What's wrong Stiles? Did you think your incessant talking would stop me getting what I want?" Stiles remained quiet, a first for him, because that had been exactly what he thought, or hoped at least. 

Peter plastered himself to Stiles back and the boy finally realized that the werewolf hadn't done anything before because he had been busy taking his own pants off, as Stiles could clearly feel the naked erection against his ass cheek. Stiles swallowed has he felt Peter's breath on his neck, "Peter, come on. Please don't do this."

Peter smirked into the skin of Stiles' neck, "I can smell them on you. How they tried to take you. None of them did though, did you beg them as prettily as you are begging me?" Stiles shook his head, he could tell Peter wasn't going to stop and a single tear escaped his eye and ran down his cheek. Peter licked at it, following the salty trail it left a pressing a kiss it Stiles' tightly closed eye, "Now, now, I don't want you to cry. I can't have those tears clouding up your gorgeous honey eyes as I claim you. I want to look into them. Stiles, open your eyes." Stiles shook his head, closing his eyes tighter. Peter responded by digging his claws into Stiles' hips, causing his eyes to shoot open in pain and surprise. Peter smiled, "There you are." Peter then leaned forward and turned Stiles head to take the boys lips in a bruising kiss, forcing his tongue inside. Peter's eyes stayed open the entire time, staring into Stiles'.

Stiles bucked, giving one last attempt to get away from Peter but only succeeded in rubbing back against Peter and causing the older man's dick to slip into the crease of Stiles' ass and brush against his entrance. Peter gasped at the sensation, thrusting forward and causing his member to brush over the opening again and again. Stiles made a strangled sound of protest against the tongue invading his mouth at the feeling. 

Stiles could tell he was crying again as Peter ended the kiss and spoke, "So eager. I know you want this Stiles, admit it to yourself. It doesn't matter if you don't though, I'm going to fuck you anyways." Peter paused, "You're a virgin aren't you Stiles?" Stiles looked away, not wanting to see the glee that flitted across Peter's face as the man realized that Stiles was indeed a virgin. Peter glowed happily, "I will be the first to touch you Stiles, you will be my mate and no one else will ever touch you."

Stiles shook his head furiously, "No Peter, please. Fuck me if you have to but please don't claim me. Please." 

Stiles' voice was desperate and Peter paused, "You already have someone in mind for a mate. Who is... oh, this is too good. Derek?" Peter laughed, "Well Stiles, my nephew will never touch you." Peter's eyes darkened, "You are mine." Stiles shuddered as he felt Peter Line up with his entrance, the tip of the older man's dick pushing against it, trying to gain entry. Just as Stiles felt Peter move to thrust in, The weight behind him was gone and a feral growling filled the room.

Stiles turned, grabbing at his pants to pull them up and saw Derek standing over Peter, wolfed out and red eyes glowing in anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh snap! What will Derek do


	7. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NCIS reference! If you can't see it, move you face away from the screen, it's too close. Then you will see it right next to your nose print.

Stiles looked back and forth between Peter and Derek. Peter was getting up off the floor, cowering slightly from where Derek was standing protectively between the older werewolf and Stiles. Stiles quickly righted himself, barely getting his pants back on before the rest of the pack filtered in to the loft. The teenage werewolves were instantly on edge, the mood of their Alpha rubbing off on them. 

Lydia was the first to figure out what happened, she looked at how Derek was standing between Stiles and Peter, how Peter had a slowly healing bruise under his eye from where Derek must have punched him. Her eye flickered to Stiles and saw his undone pants, she thought back on the week, how Jackson had been almost obsessed with getting Stiles to join them and she gasped. Stiles didn't know how Lydia wasn't a werewolf, because the speed with which she crossed the room and the outraged snarl she loosed at Peter couldn't have been achieved by anyone who didn't get a little fury once a month. Stiles blushed as she checked him over, opting to snark away the awkwardness of the situation, "Geeze Lydia, I think you should stop letting Jackson bite you during sex, you're getting a little wolfy there."

Lydia flicked her hair over her shoulder and leveled him with a microsecond glare before discreetly fixing his stuck zipper. When she finished, she gave Stiles a raised eyebrow as if to ask if he was alright and he gave what looked like a head shake and nod at one, Stiles distantly wondered if he looked like a bobble head doll. Lydia rolled her eyes, no doubt knowing exactly what Stiles had thought.

Scott was the one who finally broke the silence that filled the room, "Stiles, what happened?"

Stiles looked down, "Umm, Peter might have taken things too far."

Derek growled, his eye never leaving Peter, "Might? Stiles he was about to ra..."

Stiles cut the Alpha off, "Buuuuuuuuut he didn't. He just got a little closer and creepier than usual?"

Scott tilted his head, making him look more like the little puppy he is, "What did Peter almost do? Stiles?"

Stiles didn't answer. Instead, Isaac spoke up, "You said he got closer than usual, did he... was it like the other day?"

Derek's head snapped to Isaac, fangs barred, "What do you mean the other day?"

Isaac looked sheepish, "I might have gotten a little aggressive in the bathroom at Jungle till Stiles' drag queen friend showed up."

Erica and Boyd exchanged looks before saying in unison, "You too?"

Jackson huffed, "When did Stilinski get game?"

Lydia huffed, "Don't act like you didn't beg me to jump Stiles in that empty classroom. I'm sure Stiles felt how much you were enjoying that, being that he was on your lap and all." Jackson scowled but Stiles could see the blush hiding there.

Scott, it seemed, was tardy to the party, probably still trying to process that his best friend hung out with drag queens. "Wait you guys kissed Stiles too?" Stiles face palmed with both hands then wished he had another hand to do it again. He would have grabbed Lydia's hand since she was the only one near him, but it was Lydia. He would have done it with any of the guys, Erica would probably do it to him herself, or give a Gibbs slap, she seemed like the kind of girl that would enjoy all the female badassery that was Ziva. Anyways, Stiles was lamenting the fact that he ever let Scott used the red crayon in kindergarten. "Man, I thought I was going crazy." Yep, Stiles definitely should have kept that crayon to himself and been a rude and selfish five year old. Stiles shot Scott an affronted look and the werewolf responded with an apologetic one and a shrug. God Stiles needed new friends.

Erica snickered at Scott, "Scott, we didn't just kiss him." Scott looked confused and Erica let out a put upon sigh, "We tried to jump his bones, bump uglies, do the horizontal mambo, take a roll in the hay, do the dirty, hanky panky, hide the salami, knock boots, make whoopee, play doctor, nookie." At Scott's still confused expression Erica rolled her eyes, the boy was being dificult o purpose, she knew it. "God Scott we tried to have sex with him!"

Scotts face screwed up as he looked between everyone and Stiles as if he couldn't comprehend that they would try that with him. Stiles felt insulted, he so had game... with werewolves at least. Derek wasn't quite as amused though if the rolling growl was anything to go by, "You all did what?"

Erica paled, Isaac's eyes widened, Scott looked shocked, Jackson looked a little scared, Boyd stopped smiling and Lydia crossed her arms. So not much of a change from normal on those last two then. Boyd was the one that finally spoke, which was a good thing because he was probably the only one in the room with any tact, or sense of self preservation, "We've been in heat for like a week and a half. It doesn't last this long, something is wrong. And Stiles seemed perfect, like he was supposed to be there."

Derek growled again, seriously, Stiles suspected that at the rate he was going, he wouldn't be a werewolf anymore, just a giant growl face. "That's because he is supposed to be there."

Stiles' mouth dropped open, "You mean I have to have sex with them when they are in heat."

Derek rolled his eyes, "No Stiles, you are supposed to comfort them through it. You are supposed to have sex with me."

Scott growled this time, "No."

Derek gave a roar at the beta, "He is my mate, mine. If you don't want your heat to last the rest of your life, you will watch your Alpha claim him mate." Scott froze, then nodded, the other beta's falling suit. Derek turned to Peter, "You will do as I say, you will never touch Stiles again. If you do, your life is forfeit." Peter nodded.

Stiles took the opportunity to bring up the part he was having trouble with, "Alright, so I'm your mate, you have to have sex with me to stop the endless pack heat for werewolf reasons, which I'm totally cool with you know cause, hot sex with you is like my ultimate fantasy, cause your ABS, and yeah but the whole voyeurism thing, yeah that's a no."

Peter looked amused as he spoke up, "I'm afraid that isn't an option. Derek is the Alpha, his wolf feels threatened by the advances of his betas on his mate. If he doesn't claim you publicly, thing will get worse. We will challenge him and it isn't likely we will win, so unless you want a lot of dead or hurt friends it will happen."

Stiles muttered to himself, "Goddamn creeperwolf, wouldn't be so bad if you were gone at least." Peter smirked because, being a werewolf, he heard every word Stiles said. Finally Stiles sighed, "Well I guess I'll at least have people believe me when I say I'm not a virgin any more."

The betas chuckled, except Scott, "Stiles, you can't!"

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to get beat up by Derek and have to watch it anyways? At least if I agree off the bat no one gets hurt."

Scott looked skeptical, "But what about you? You don't even like Derek, how will having sex with him not hurt you?" Stiles blushed, he hadn't told Scott about his massive crush on the Alpha, seriously, it made the thing with Lydia look like it was nothing more than a brief thought. He was kinda surprised the entire pack didn't know how he felt. Scott saw the blush, "Wait, you LIKE Derek? Since when?"

Isaac huffed, "Scott, you are like the worst werewolf ever. Don't you smell how Stiles smells any time Derek is even mentioned?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah it's like how Lydia and Erica smell when they are with Boyd and Jacks... Oh."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Really, oh is all you got?" Stiles turns to the rest of the pack, "You guys knew? And you didn't say anything? Never mind that, you guys still tried to jump me!"

Boyd shrugged, "We didn't think you wanted anyone to know, beside it's not like we could really control ourselves. Infact, it's taking a lot of control to do it right now."

Lydia flipped her hair again, "It's not like you hid it anyways. You follow after Derek like a love sick puppy, it would be cute if it didn't seem so pathetic."

Stiles blushed, "Well now that we established that I am a pathetic excuse for a human being with a crush on Derek the size of Russia..."

Jackson cocked his head, "Isn't the saying a crush the size of Texas?"

Stiles sighed, "I think we all know I am not a normal person, besides, the crush is WAY bigger than Texas, hence Russia Anyways, can we get to the sexy times now?"

Derek looked over Stiles and took a step towards the teen, sending Lydia back across the room. Derek lifted a hand to Stiles' face, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Stiles nodded and Derek leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Stiles' lips. For some reason, it seem a thousand time more intimate than what was about to happen. Derek broke away, his thumb stroking Stiles' cheekbone, his eyes Alpha red but full of affection and Stiles thought it could almost be love. Derek's eyes went to Stiles' lips as he spoke to the younger boy, "Once this starts, I'm going to be going on instinct, I won't be able to stop if you tell me to."

Stiles spoke, his voice a whisper, "That's alright, I won't want you to."

Derek's eyes darkened, and Stiles found himself lying on the floor, Derek on top of him. Then Derek was kissing him, hot and dirty and it was the most amazing thing Stiles had ever felt. The werewolf's hands were under his shirt, running up and down his sides, teasing at the top of his pants. One slipped inside and Stiles groaned as Derek's hand was around him and he bucked up into the feeling. Wanting to do something, Stiles slid his own hands into Derek's pants and took hold of the older man's member. Derek growled, but it was a sexy growl, well Stiles thought so at least. Then faster than Stiles could possibly think, both his and Derek's pants were gone, he thinks there may have been claws involved if the scraps of fabric he could glimpse were anything to go on. Then Derek's hand was reaching under Stiles and oh God, Stiles had Derek's fingers inside him, like inside him inside him. The feeling was new and strange but Stiles wanted more and pushed back on to the fingers. Derek took a few moments preparing Stiles, which must have taken a lot of restraint, Stiles could feel how hard Derek was. Then Stiles was flipped over, his arms bracing himself as his legs were folded under him. Stiles felt the head of Derek's cock at his entrance and it slowly pushed in. Stiles groaned at the slight burn, but it wasn't unpleasant, he had just lost his virginity after all. Derek growled possessively as he began to move, thrusting in and out of Stiles. Stiles did his part and pushed back to meet Derek's thrusts, encouraging the werewolf to fuck him harder, faster. Stiles was lost in the sensation when he felt the teeth bite into his neck and the swelling at the base of Derek's cock. Stiles moaned obscenely loud as what must have been Derek's knot caught on his prostate and stuck there. Derek attempted to thrust a few more times but the knot was firmly in place and then he was suddenly coming inside Stiles when the teen clenched around him in his own orgasm. 

When the two caught their breath, Derek dropped a light kiss to the claiming bite. Stiles stirred under him, "Will it turn me?"

Derek shook his head, "It wont. I bit with human teeth and I didn't want to turn you so you won't turn."

Stiles sighed in relief, "Umm, what about the uh, knot? How long will that be there?"

Derek smiled, "A few minutes, long enough to ensure a good chance of breeding."

Stiles' eyes widened and he looked over to the silent, shocked and aroused group of teenagers before looking back to Derek, "What do you mean breeding? Can you get me pregnant?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end!


End file.
